Very Different
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: A few reactions when the newlywed Thomsons tell that they are expecting and then have their second child.
1. Chapter 1

"No way; you're just a kid yourself!"

Those were the exact words that flew out of the mouth of Doherty County Sheriff Brandon Gentry as he stared at his deputy, David Thomson. Thomson just laughed good-naturedly, and it was then that the sheriff realized that Thomson was actually 24 by now and - having been married for a few months - was now plenty old enough to have a couple of kids.

"Yeah, feels like it," Thomson admitted, glancing self-consciously down at his shoes.

"Nah," Brandon came around his desk and slapped the young man on the shoulder. "You're doing fine with that little girl of yours, and you'll do fine with the one that's coming. You've got too big of a support system for any of them to ever let you mess up even if you tried."

Thomson nodded, apparently encouraged as a smile tilted the corners of his mouth upwards. "Yeah, I do."

With that, Brandon showed the young deputy to the door of his office. Once Thomson left, the sheriff stood unobserved in one corner of the muster room as Thomson approached Brock Kelly and Bobby Shaw. Those three had become great deputies - and great men - within the past year. Just like kids did, they sure had grown up fast.

* * *

**This is a challenge that I was given via a writing improvement book that I'm going through, and will be three drabble-sized chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would make my day!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!"

Amanda laughed aloud at Kayla's surprised and happy half-squeal. Nathan's wife embraced the recently-married Mrs. Thomson tightly, and the hug was excitedly returned.

Of all the things that Kayla had anticipated Amanda wanting to talk about when she came over that afternoon, an upcoming baby hadn't been among them. After all the trouble that the young couple had experienced… no, a baby on the way had definitely been the farthest thing from her mind.

But as she released Amanda and looked into her sparkling eyes, Kayla realized that as happy and as excited as she was, no one was ever going to be as excited and thrilled about this little one as Amanda was. Because now, Kayla realized, David and Amanda had a chance to really, truly take another stab at square one and start raising a child _together from the baby's beginning._ And everyone knew that the next part of their story was going to be so much happier than the first time around.

And who wouldn't be happy about that?

* * *

**This is a challenge that I was given via a writing improvement book that I'm going through, and will be three drabble-sized chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would make my day!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan smiled softly as he stepped with his family into the hospital room that smelled harshly of antiseptics and latex. He knocked carefully on the wall as he rounded the corner and observed the scene so like what he had seen so many times before. Two exhausted yet grinning young parents and the newborn infant that they shared.

Amanda was propped up in the bed, Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her mother, and David was standing beside them both, holding his newborn son.

"Hey, guys," David called out cheerfully. "Come on in and meet Isaac!"

In less than a minute, Kayla had taken the newest Thomson into her own arms and was quickly surrounded by the three Hayes children. Looking momentarily overwhelmed, David wove his way out from the middle of them all and made his way over to Nathan.

"Hi," Nathan greeted him casually.

"Hey."

Looking across the room at baby Isaac – not at David – Nathan asked, almost cautiously, "How's everything going so far?"

"Good," David followed Nathan's gaze and considered this for a second before adding, "Great, actually."

Nathan nodded, happy for his young partner. Suddenly it struck him that maybe the happiness that he was currently feeling was something like what he'd caused William Barrett to feel on occasion. It was a wonderful thought, and he wanted to do something about it.

"Hey, David?"

The young man turned to Nathan, asking, "Yeah?"

"You know that you're a really great kid, right? No, wait, that's not the right word. You've become a great man, David, and we're all proud of you for it."

David flushed. "Thanks, Nathan."

Nathan smiled in return, informing him, "You've earned it."

* * *

**Alright, this short little story is over, and you all can expect some Criminal Minds stuff from me next (a couple of little things and eventual additions to "Those Among Us"). ****I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would make my day!:)**


End file.
